federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Reese
Patrick Reese is most known as a war hero who served on AR-558. Having his strong Christian beliefs, Reese has been involved in some moral dilemmas which included a court case to force him to give his ketrecel white viles over to a dying Jem'Hadar. Reese was the Captain of the famous USS Valiant and leader of the Red Squad until 2405 before he left the command to become the head of Presidential Security in Paris. In 2408 he was elected as Sol Colonies Councilmen until 2414 when he retired. Background Information Reese owned a Danzier, a dog like animal which he trained. His name was Banshee. Personal Life Neyori Benton Neyori Benton (2356-2357): Reese met his ex-girlfriend while serving together on the USS Hamlin: Neryori was close friends with Frederick Benton and Patrick Reese. Having met early on the assignment, Neryori and Patrick became a rather serious couple. Later, Patrick began to suspect that she was cheating on him with Frederick and told her to keep her distance. Not doing so, only made him believe the affair even more and they broke it off. When Neyori got together with Fred 6 months later and were soon married, it only sealed Reese's suspicions. Even though the marriage ended in 2359, there were always hard feelings until Reese and Fred were to make up on AR-558. Neyori, on the other hand, was pronounced MIA after crashing on Inverna III in 2371. She remained there for six years until rescued when Shawn Munroe and Cadence Maddix discovered her on an undercover mission. Reese and Neyori were able to make up in early 2376 when she explained the situation, however their new romance didn't last long because of mental issues from isolation on Inverna III. She went to Sura IV while she and Reese committed to maintaining a friendship. Children and Grandchildren Patrick has one child with Mixie Bridges named Ivan Bridges. The child was conceived via a sperm donation and Reese has no place in the boys life. Please see link for more information. Patrick adopted Connor Almin-Reese as an adult after becoming closer to the boy and wanting to extend their bond into something more. Connor has one child named Tristan Reese who would be considered Patrick's grandson. Please see links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2345-2349, Patrick went into Tactical Strategies and Military History in hopes of being in Command. At the age of 20, he graduated with a Cadet Star. Military Service In 2348, Reese went to the USS Staffordshire where he remained as an Ensign, until a promotion and transfer to the USS Hamlin. He remained on this ship until 2374, when he was called to serve on AR-558. In this famous incident, Reese, along with several other officers were trapped on the planet, defending a communications array for 9 months. Upon relief, Reese had a short stint on the USS Fenrir before finding his a longer term assignment on Deep Space Nine. When he was unable to continue with the fast paced environment on the station, Reese transferred to Earth and teaches Survival Tactics at the Academy. In both plots, he is the Captain of the USS Valiant. Due to his PTSD from the Dominion, Reese much relinquish his command to the First Officer when they are within the Gamma Quadrant. After Reese's second heart attack in 2405, he retired from the USS Valiant leaving his XO Kennedy Frobisher in command before filling in for ousted Captain Leon Beron as the head of the Presidential Security Force in Paris. In 2408, Reese resigned and was elected to the position of Sol Colonies Councilmen. Rank History: Ensign: 2349 - 2355 ** Lt. JG: 2355 - 2357 ** Lieutenant: 2357 - 2376 ** Lt. Commander: 2376 - 2376 ** 'Commander: '''2376 - 2385 ** '''Captain: '''2385-2407 ** ''Sol Colony Councilmen: 2408-2414 Reprimands Refusal to relinquish medical supplies (November 2375). When Jem'Hadar, Th'Matakhlan became ill because of a shortage of ketrecel white, Captain Marcus Wolfe compelled Patrick Reese to give up his souvenir vile in order to save the Jem'Hadar. When Reese inquires if Th'Mat is sorry for the things he did, and he is not, Reese refuses to give any more than one vile. Outraged, Marcus takes Reese to court and he is forced to give them up, however Reese hides them. Eventually, the case is dismissed and another solution is found. Reese has had psychological issues resulting in keeping his rank down, as well as being more closely monitored. In May of 2380, Reese was accused of the rape and kidnapping of Mixie Bridges. He was dismissed of the charges when it was discovered a Founder was posing in the form of Reese in hopes of ruining the man's reputation and have him stationed away from DS9. Education and Career In 2408, hoping to add more worth to the political arena, Reese decided to replace now VP Michael Richardson V as the Sol Colonies Councilmen and won for the term of 2408-2414. 2 Patrick Reese Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Command Category:USS Fenrir Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:Canon Character Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2326 Category:All Characters